Tocando fondo
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Algunos pierden el deseo de volver a levantarse una vez que tocan fondo. [Mob x Víctor / Otabek x Víctor] Advertencias: Abuso de drogas, parafilias, sexo, orgías y violaciones explícitos, incesto, shota y embarazo hermafrodita.
1. Fin y principio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

.

— Sonríe, precioso. Todos estarán viéndote y serás toda una estrella.

Siendo agitado de atrás hacia delante por las dos pollas que lo bombeaban frenéticamente por ambos esfínteres, Víctor estiró una sonrisa floja bastante afectada por todas las sustancias que tenía metidas en el cuerpo aparte del semen ajeno estancado en sus entrañas. Sus brazos pálidos y cada vez más delgados estaban llenos de piquetes de agujas que sus acompañantes compartían con él, incluso tenía colgando aún de su piel una jeringuilla que se sacudía al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Uno de los seis hombres que rodeaban a Víctor dejó el celular con el que estaba grabando apoyado encima de una mesita destartalada donde estaban regadas más agujas, pastillas, restos de polvo blanco y cucharas quemadas donde derretían la droga para inyectársela. Se quitó los pantalones quedando vestido sólo con una camisa negra y empezó a menearse la polla frente a la cámara, con sus bolas brincando por la paja acelerada hasta que se la dejó bien dura con la punta roja y elevada.

— Hoy toca relevo, colegas. ¡Nuestra sucia muñequita es tan potente que está ordeñándonos desde hace dos días! —se rió, lamiéndose la palma para dejar brillante su erección con una capa de saliva mientras que el lente del celular seguía captando la orgía formada alrededor del albino de veinte años, encima de dos colchones apilados uno sobre otro, viejos, hediondos y roídos tirados en el suelo— Ya dejó fuera de combate a dos muermos que quedaron con el tanque vacío, ¡es todo un peligro, jajaja! Hoy veremos si no nos deja sin polla.

Dos tíos sucios y desnudos desmayados entre orina y vómito estaban tirados en una esquina del almacén abandonado donde llevaban horas de maratón echando sus fluidos sobre el joven de ojos aqua, y otro más había salido en busca de provisiones, es decir, algo de agua, comida basura, alcohol y más droga.

— Aahf, joder… ¿verdad que te gusta, perrita? Eres la envidia de todas las rameras teniendo tantas vergas para ti solo, ¡uff!

Víctor soltó unas risas extasiadas, recostado de espaldas sobre el pecho velludo del hombre que lo abrazaba hincándosela por el culo mientras que otro entre sus piernas obtenía placer dentro de su agujero _especial_ , esa raja húmeda y carnosa debajo de un pequeño pene rosáceo en el lugar donde deberían ir los testículos.

— Sí… denme más, ¡quiero todas sus pollas en mí! ¡Ahh, aaah!

Su penecito se bamboleaba como loco salpicando líquido sobre su vientre redondo que quedaba al aire. Pronto se vio bañado por el esperma de los demás sujetos que entre siseos y gruñidos se masturbaban sobre él con sus propias manos o con las de Víctor, que abrió la boca para atrapar algún chorro que le diera en la cara. Una vez que le llenaron ambas _cañerías_ lo empujaron para cambiar de posición y sus manos quedaron sobre el colchón a cada lado de una cabeza que lo miraba desde abajo relamiéndose con deseo, con la cabellera etérea del Nikiforov cayéndole encima.

Desde el primer día los nueve se turnaban con Víctor follándolo entre dos o tres y no lo dejaban descansar, incluso si se quedaba inconsciente lo seguían penetrando violentamente. Luego para subir la emoción empezaron a grabar como el muchacho podía atender hasta a cinco y seis de ellos a la vez.

Cuando la droga y el alcohol perdían efecto y Víctor empezaba a recobrar el juicio llorando por el dolor y el cansancio, balbuceando el nombre de alguien a quien ellos no les interesaba, le daban puñetazos en muslos y espalda y le pisaban la cabeza contra el suelo sin dejar de violarlo, mientras le inyectaban una nueva dosis que volviera a convertirlo en una puta divertida y dispuesta que babeaba con la lengua afuera por la fuerza de sus orgasmos.

Varias veces quedaron embadurnados con los excrementos que soltaba el albino, incapaz de controlar el esfínter que estaba más que colmado con tanto sexo y estupefacientes. Lo que se les ocurrió fue hacer que Víctor les chupara sus pollas cubiertas de mierda, semen y sangre hasta vomitar.

— Oh, síiii… lo estoy sintiendo, chúpame con ese culito. —el que se estaba cogiendo analmente a Víctor empezó a acelerar destruyendo el ritmo de su compañero, que estaba debajo con su polla entrando y saliendo de la vagina del albino arrodillado a cuatro patas entre ambos— Voy a llenarte entero y mi semen te va a salir hasta por los ojos. ¡Aahha!

Con un jadeo gutural tiró de las largas greñas del menor como si se trataran de las riendas de un caballo, saturándole el culo con más esperma caliente.

— Qué caliente está, ahh, haahh… —al muchacho se le iban los ojos por el placer, temblando de pies a cabeza al sentir todo ese esperma corriéndole por dentro. Era tan maravilloso que empezó a besar y lamer con más ahínco las pollas que le golpeaban la cara reclamando su atención.

— Aarhg, haah… espera, aún tengo más para ti. Ahí te va… ¡uuuha! —resoplando sonriente y agitado se meó dentro del recto más que colapsado de Víctor, y el líquido amarillento le resbaló por los muslos junto con sangre y semen empapando todo.

Cuando terminó de vaciar su vejiga con un suspiro desagradable cayó sobre la espalda de Víctor, jalándole más del pelo para obligarlo a torcer el cuello hacia atrás y desatender a los demás que bufaron en protesta. Le metió la lengua en un lascivo y errático beso dentro del que el ojiazul gemía torpemente, con la mente demasiado dispersa como para enterarse del dolor y la humillación. El beso se volvió demandante y furioso, incluso mientras el sujeto empezó a tener arcadas dejando algo de vómito en la boca de Víctor.

— Hijo de puta, ¡qué asco! ¡Quita de aquí! —alguien lo pateó fuera del colchón para que no vomitara encima, y al ver a Víctor cerrar los ojos exhausto le dio una cachetada para que no se durmiera.

— Bien, ¡mi turno!

Su ano no tardó en ser ocupado nuevamente y unas uñas rotas y descuidadas se le engancharon de las caderas para que el hombre tomara impulso, hundiéndole su gruesa polla y embistiendo como loco. El Nikiforov apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus brazos que flaqueaban sin control y recibió otro manotazo en la cara para tenerlo despierto.

Una polla se enterró en su boca embistiendo entre los grumos de comida que había dejado el "hombre vómito" de recién, el cual ya se había recuperado y regresó con una nueva erección. Otro glande hizo presión entre sus labios para adentrarse también, así uno se hundía cuando el otro retrocedía y viceversa dejando apenas respirar a Víctor. A veces erraban el ritmo y terminaban hundiéndose ambos miembros a la vez, gimiendo y gruñendo maldiciones con el pelo del muchacho bien sujeto para follarle la boca de una manera tan bestial que a Víctor se le rajaron las comisuras chorreando sangre.

— Uuhhh… ¡de verdad nos sacamos la lotería con esta zorra! ¡Es como una aspiradora con tres agujeros!

— Jeje, aunque en realidad son dos zorritas insaciables, ¿eh? —el que estaba debajo de Víctor empezó a penetrarlo con más saña y repartía caricias morbosas sobre su vientre abultado. Alzó las caderas con fuerza y depositó finalmente toda su leche espesa junto al no nato que permanecía dentro de su bolsa amniótica.

— Y tiene dos manos también, así que no es hora de holgazanear. ¡Qué esperas para sobarnos la polla! Juju, y como premio tendrás un buen bukake.

Jalaron las muñecas de Víctor que ya era casi un monigote de trapo, su cuerpo maltrecho se estaba quedando sin voluntad. Lo hicieron sujetar una polla con su mano derecha, otra con su izquierda y que empezara a bombearlas mientras su cabeza iba y venía haciendo que su melena enmarañada se agitara al son de los chasquidos de saliva y los golpes de piel con piel.

El miembro dentro de su culo inició una reacción en cadena explotándole en las entrañas, luego le siguieron los dos que disfrutaban dentro de sus labios; el que ocupaba su vagina se hinchó estallando de nueva cuenta con una potente corrida, y los que masajeaba entre sus manos dispararon su semen en varias descargas sobre él.

— ¡Aahg! ¡Qué delicia! —una de las pollas que se vaciaba en su boca resbaló afuera aún soltando líquido. Las pestañas de Víctor se abrieron goteando hilos blancos, dejando al descubierto sus orbes sin brillo bajo un antifaz de semen.

Los seis se rotaron y otro hombre diferente se echó de espaldas en el colchón, tirando de Víctor para ponérselo encima y sentarlo sobre su polla palpitante. El joven soltó un quejido adolorido pero casi no podía moverse, si no fuera porque lo sujetaban caería desparramado en el suelo.

— Joooder, me sigue poniendo mucho su barriga. Es increíble que se pueda preñar. —otro que estaba sentado en ese intento de cama silbó recorriendo con las manos abiertas toda la barriga de Víctor, llegando a sus pezones que se veían abultados. Sólo bastó que los apretara para que salieran disparadas las gotas de leche— Juju, ¡hasta le sale leche como una mujer! ¡Miren!

— Muévete que me lo quiero follar. —un tío fofo de barba lo apartó para acomodarse detrás de Víctor y se le enterró por el culo siseando de placer— Uuhm, tiene el culo como un pozo y aun así aprieta el jodido.

No era que Víctor mantuviera su estrechez, esa presión era causada por sus paredes internas inflamadas a más no poder por tanta irritación y desgarros. No sería raro que ya tuviera una infección.

— A- ahh, no… —Víctor sollozó apretando los ojos, los brutos movimientos dentro de él se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura, señal de que ya estaban pasando los efectos de su estado _feliz_ — Ya no… más… me duele.

— ¿Qué?

Recibió dos puñetazos en el costado que se sumaron a los demás moretones que le pintaban el cuerpo y fue jalado del pelo con tanta hostilidad que las vértebras del cuello le crujieron, obligado a mantener su rostro lloroso hacia arriba mientras que un aliento repugnante le chocaba en la oreja. Ambos hombres dentro de él empezaron a follarlo más duro con toda la saña que tenían.

— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien vino a abrirnos las piernas así que no tienes derecho a quejarte, ¿oíste? Para lo único que vas a ocupar esa boquita es para seguirnos complaciendo, ¡no me importa si ya no te gusta!

Entre la agitación y la desesperación Víctor estaba atrapado dentro del ruido de su propia respiración descompensada, sufriendo los calambres de dolor esparciéndose por todas partes y las gotas de sudor que quemaban dentro de las mordidas y rasguños que se repartían en su piel.

En medio de la mezcla de sus recuerdos borrosos empezó a ser consciente del lugar casi destruido donde estaba y los hombres que lo rodeaban masturbándose con grandes sonrisas. Eran mugrientos y desagradables, nadie en su sano juicio se le ofrecería a ninguno de ellos pero claro, sano juicio era lo último que tenía en la cabeza cuando salió a la calle en busca de algo qué meterse en las venas y olvidarlo todo. Terminó rastreando a estos sujetos hasta aquí, regalándose a cambio de sus _polvitos felices_ que lo llevaron a las risas mientras los nueve le arrancaban la ropa para meterle sus pollas por todas partes.

Si Otabek supiera lo que estaba haciendo, si lo viera así de perdido arriesgando a su bebé despreocupadamente no lo perdonaría jamás. Sí, lo mejor sería que lo odiara y no volvieran a verse. Lo quería pero estaba cansado de sentir temor y vergüenza de lo que el kazajo pudiera pensar sobre él; ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con un bebé, era demasiada responsabilidad ser buena persona, era difícil luchar para ignorar sus vicios y seguir adelante. En cambio esto… este era el mundo que conocía y en el que vivía desde que se convirtió en un despojo de la sociedad.

Cuando la puerta chirrió al ser abierta Víctor fue empujado y cayó sobre el pecho del hombre al que estaba montando, aplastando su barriga entre los dos.

— Hey, llegué yo. Déjenme un hueco.

— Justo a tiempo. Trae de la buena para que esta perra deje de pensar, así no nos sirve.

El recién llegado lanzó sus prendas fuera de su cuerpo y hurgó entre las bolsas que había traído para sacar un sobrecito. Se lamió dos dedos para meterlos y los sacó cubiertos de polvo blanco.

— Eso está mal, eh. ¿Ya te quieres ir? —se paró entre Víctor y el que estaba de rodillas penetrándolo analmente y lo obligó a cederle el puesto. Cuando su compañero se agarró la polla para salir de Víctor y empujar más abajo para penetrarlo doblemente por la vagina, él le metió en el culo sus dedos llenos de droga regándola por las paredes lastimadas— Con esto recordarás por qué te gusta tanto estar con nosotros.

— Lo siento… Ota… —le regaló una última sonrisa al recuerdo del kazajo y ya no tuvo nada qué hacer más que entregarse cuando su mucosa anal absorbió los químicos de la droga y su mente se fue a volar otra vez.

Había caído muy hondo y esta vez ya no tenía la fuerza para levantarse ni pedir ayuda, no quería.

" _No me conozco a mí mismo. Estoy harto, estás harto de mí._

 _¿No puedes oír mi voz? Como un bebé llorando, te llamo._

 _¿Qué miro sonriendo? ¿Qué miro llorando? Lo olvidé hace tanto tiempo._

 _Todo lo capturado por estos ojos no es un error, inevitablemente._

 _¿Qué es lo que creo? ¿Qué es lo que amo? Esto es inconsecuente._

 _Estoy aquí, viviendo y respirando. ¿Es esto un error?"_ (Q, Alice Nine)

.

.

.

 **Hace 15 años.**

El pequeño de cinco años apretó los ojos y se cubrió las orejas, temblando asustado por los gritos de sus padres.

— ¡¿Por qué te opones tanto a que lo operen?! Ya hemos esperado demasiado, ¡no soporto que sea un maldito fenómeno! ¡¿Acaso no te da asco cuando piensas en su… eso?!

— ¡Basta ya, Yura! No quiero que hables así de Víctor, podría escucharte. —resopló el hombre— Jamás le tendría asco, nuestro hijo está bien así y no tiene nada de malo.

— ¡JA! ¡Es tan normal que ni podremos meterlo en un colegio! A buena hora fuimos a escuchar a ese médico de cuarta, sermoneándonos con que el niño debe escoger su propio sexo cuando crezca. ¡Somos los padres! ¡Somos nosotros los que decidimos y él debería ser el varón que deseábamos! —por más que presionara las palmas contra sus oídos, desde su escondite Víctor podía sentir los bramidos reverberando y la fuerza de las pisadas de su madre dando vueltas. Estaba furiosa y sabía que era por su culpa, siempre lo era— De saber que esto iba a pasar lo habría regalado en el hospital cuando nació. ¡Es una vergüenza para mí!

El golpe seco de una cachetada atravesó el despacho de pared a pared y con la mano palpitándole por el golpe Yuratchka le gritó unas cuantas palabras a su mujer para luego sacarla a empujones de ahí. Al sentir el portazo Víctor salió de debajo del escritorio de su padre y corrió a abrazarlo.

— Víctor, ¿qué hacías ahí? Sabes que no me gusta que oigas lo que hablo con tu madre. —el alto hombre de ojos verdes y cabello dorado resopló profundamente para dejar su enojo atrás y cargar en brazos a su hijo.

— Papi, ¿por qué no le gusto a mí mamá? ¿Qué es lo que odia de mí?

En toda su corta vida no había conocido otra faceta de su madre aparte de su profundo desprecio hacia él, y eso le dolía porque en cambio, a pesar de todo, él la adoraba por el simple hecho de ser su mamá.

— No le hagas caso, no hay ningún defecto en ti, mi precioso. Es ella la que no puede querer a nadie más que a sí misma y no ve lo especial que eres. No merece ni tu cariño ni tus lágrimas. —le limpió las mejillas a su pequeño y luego le besó cada una, gorditas y rojas por el llanto— No importa si somos solo nosotros dos, yo sí te voy a querer por siempre.

— Yo también te quiero, papi. Muuucho. —el niño le dio un besito en los labios y ambos se sonrieron.

— Venga, vamos a bañarnos juntos.

— ¡Síiiiii!

Ya desnudos en el cuarto de baño el travieso albino saltó dentro de la tina vacía, riendo cuando su padre tuvo que sujetarlo antes de que cayera y se diera un buen golpe. El rubio le dijo que tuviera cuidado y abrió la regadera, haciéndolo chillar de alegría en cuanto sintió el agua caer sobre él imitando la lluvia y que rápidamente le empapó sus hebras de plata que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

Yuratchka entró con él y quedaron de pie uno frente al otro.

— Ya sabes qué hacer.

Víctor asintió con entusiasmo y sin ninguna tardanza dirigió sus manitas hacia la polla adulta, sujetándola para lamer por los lados y usar su lengüita dentro del prepucio que empezó a retroceder para dejar el glande al descubierto. Esa era la señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien, además de la rigidez que iba adquiriendo la carne entre sus dedos y los elogios de su padre. Desde que cumplió el año de edad este era el _juego_ que siempre tenía con su progenitor cuando se duchaban juntos; el rubio colocaba el tapón y él debía estimularle su hombría para hacerlo eyacular la mayor cantidad de veces posible antes de que la bañera se llenara hasta arriba.

Una vez que la gran polla pudo mantenerse alzada por sí misma, desde la base Víctor siguió cada vena abultada sintiéndolas palpitar contra su lengua. Al llegar a la cima se metió en la boca la punta y un poco más, con su papá acariciándole la cabeza entre suspiros roncos para dictarle el ritmo, y entonces usó sus pequeñas manos para jugar con los huevos ajenos. Ya era un experto en cómo respirar y absorber el vacío dentro de su boca para oprimir deliciosamente el miembro que se hinchaba todavía más, cargando todo el esperma que dispararía dentro de poco contra su garganta.

Acelerando el movimiento de su cabeza levantó sus ojos inocentes para verse reflejado en la mirada extasiada de Yura.

— Qué buen chico eres.

.

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _Empezamos por el final y luego se dio un brinco hacia atrás para relatar la niñez ilícita de Víctor, luego continuará hasta que conoce a Otabek, los altibajos y cómo es que termina en manos de estos sujetos sin nombre que no le daban tregua al comienzo del cap._

 _A Yuratchka podemos imaginarlo como un Yurio adulto._


	2. Expresión de deseo teñida con rojo

Esta relación ilícita con su padre se fue haciendo más estrecha, tanto que casi todas las noches Yuratchka abandonaba el lecho con su mujer para ir a dormir con Víctor. Al niño le encantaba resguardarse en el pecho de su papá y sentir sus dedos grandes peinándole mientras le dejaba besos por toda la cara, hasta llegar a sus labios con forma de manzana y mordérselos delicadamente. Luego la lengua del mayor se abría paso entre sus dientes de leche haciéndolo respirar ansioso.

La lamparita en la mesa del costado iluminaba tenuemente, formando un cielo falso en el techo donde se reflejaba una luna rodeada de diminutas estrellas. Los brazos del rubio lo estrechaban más y sus manos recorrían al pequeño cuesta abajo hasta despojarlo del pantalón de su pijama, al igual que él se bajaba el suyo y dejaba expuesta su escandalosa erección más que conocida para Víctor.

— Ya está dura, papi. Si no la he tocado aún.

— No hace falta, si nada más con verte así de bonito se me contenta.

El niño se rio en su inocencia mientras Yuratchka le retiró algunos mechones plateados del rostro, admirando como los labios de su hijo brillaban pecaminosos en la oscuridad gracias a su saliva. Mirándose frente a frente con sus cuerpos de costado el mayor empezó a menear las caderas para frotar su polla caliente con la de Víctor que no era más grande que un meñique, luego agarró su dureza para llevarla más abajo y pasar su glande húmedo de arriba abajo entre la rajita femenina del niño, enloqueciendo poco a poco con esa tierna y fogosa suavidad que lo incitaba.

— Papi, ¿por qué yo tengo esto y tú no? Es de niña, ¿verdad? Por eso no le agrado a mami, soy raro como ella dice. —pasó sus deditos alrededor de la vulva en la que se frotaba la polla ajena y miró a su padre con angustia, sabía que _eso_ no debería estar ahí.

Ya con seis años debería haber empezado el colegio igual que los demás niños a los que veía pasar por su ventana, con su mochila y uniforme colgados de la mano de sus padres. En cambio era el rubio quien le enseñaba en casa, salían muy pocas veces y cuando lo hacían Yuratchka se portaba celoso con él, ni siquiera lo dejaba jugar con otros niños e incluso cuando sus tíos y abuelos venían de visita lo celaba mucho. Tal vez su papá también se avergonzaba de él y ese pensamiento lo torturaba.

— Ya te lo dije, Víctor. Es cierto que tu cuerpo es diferente pero eso te hace especial, eres la combinación de la máxima belleza masculina y la femenina, y eso me encanta. No puedo pensar en otra palabra para ti que no sea "perfección". Eres mi tesoro y te cuidaré, los demás no importan. —le susurró con intensidad— Solo quédate conmigo, te quiero para mí.

— ¿Tú también serás mío?

— Ya lo soy, mi vida.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque era imposible para la lengua de Víctor seguirle el paso. Se agitó al sentir la yema de un dedo frotarse en el exterior de su ano, el que luego empezó a presionar metiéndose hasta la mitad. Víctor se quejó bajito haciendo muecas y apretó sus muslos, con la mano del mayor en medio impidiendo que los cerrara.

— Se siente extraño cuando lo metes ahí, papi. —no era la primera vez que Yura lo penetraba con un dedo, pero no conseguía acostumbrarse bien.

— Shh, quédate tranquilo y confía en mí.

El dedo retrocedió, aprovechando el segundo en el que los músculos del albino se relajaron para insertarlo hasta el nudillo. El intruso estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas para aflojar la tensión en la entrada del niño y se fue moviendo con mayor libertad, mientras Víctor se removía y se agarraba con fuerza de la camisa de su padre.

Yura estiró otro dedo en forma de tijera para introducirlos a la vez, uno en el ano del menor y el otro en su angosta vagina.

— P- papi, ¿qué…? Eso… ¡uhm!

— Esta vez lo haré, voy a prepararte para que podamos unirnos. —el pequeño no entendió a qué se refería con eso, mirando con sus cejas arrugadas las esmeraldas brillantes de deseo de Yuratchka.

Él había _jugado_ muchas veces con Víctor, besándolo, frotándose juntos, haciendo que se la chupara, probando la dulce tentación de sus músculos anales y vaginales apretándose alrededor de sus dedos. Incluso, desde que su hijo era un bebé, simulaba embestidas en sus dos agujeros, los cuales estaban tan cerrados que su polla adulta solo resbalaba en la superficie sin poder entrar hasta que terminaba bañándolo con su esperma. Pero ya había sido demasiada espera y consideraba que Víctor estaba lo suficientemente grande como para resistirlo.

— ¡Ah! Ahh… ¿unir… nos?

— Sí, es lo que más deseo hacer contigo desde que naciste.

El albino apenas pudo manejar la impresión cuando los dos dedos pasaron a meterse juntos en su culito, que se apretaba asustado por la desconocida invasión. Yura debía tener mucha paciencia para dilatarlo sin hacerlo sufrir. Sacó la botellita que había traído para untar lubricante indiscriminadamente y pasados diez largos minutos hizo que el tercer dedo se deslizara ganándose su lugar. Víctor tembló furiosamente, encogiéndose contra el pecho de su padre sin dejar de removerse.

— Ya falta poco. —al mayor la voz ya le salía ronca, ansioso por probar ese placer que lo esperaba.

Puso a Víctor de espaldas en la cama sin dejar de trabajarlo con sus dedos y con la mano libre le subió la camisa llevándose a la boca sus botoncitos rosados, los cuales enviaron señales nerviosas y su pequeño cuerpo que parecía hecho de leche se arqueó en respuesta, liberando gemidos entrecortados sin entender la intensa mezcla de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Luego de dejarle los pezones bañados en saliva Yuratchka bajó con su lengua repasándole el ombligo, y finalmente llegó a su pollita semi rígida con la punta rosácea afuera. La lamió de arriba abajo y se la metió en la boca con espacio de sobra, tanto que también abarcaba su vagina y le metía la lengua entre sus suaves labios verticales, descontrolando aún más al pobre niño.

Le costó más meter el cuarto dedo. Víctor parecía que iba a desbaratarse en cualquier momento, con la respiración cortada y los ojos perdidos cubiertos de lágrimas, pero el rubio ya había llegado tan lejos y si su polla no probaba esta noche el fuego tentador dentro de su hermoso hijo no volvería a recuperar la cordura jamás.

— Shh, tranquilo, cariño. Solo un poco más, hazlo conmigo. —besó los párpados apretados del niño bebiendo sus lágrimas y soltó un jadeo caliente sobre su rostro enrojecido al sacar los dedos de su tierno agujero, abierto y brillante por el lubricante. Había dedicado más de media hora en prepararlo así que debía ser suficiente.

Se embadurnó la polla con una buena capa del líquido resbaloso y la guió hacia la afligida entrada de Víctor que se contraía desesperadamente tratando de cerrar la enorme dilatación. La punta logró pasar, pero al llegar al tronco donde su miembro se hacía más grueso se estancó, así que sacó y metió el glande varias veces esperando a que los músculos de Víctor se calmaran y le hicieran el camino más fácil. Así fue metiendo cada vez más carne, siseando entre dientes por la increíble sensación de tener una _boca_ de magma envolviéndolo.

— Uff, sí… lo haces bien, hermoso. Déjame entrar. —alzó las piernas de Víctor y le juntó las rodillas en el aire como si le estuviera cambiando el pañal a un bebé, haciendo que su vulva se apretara formando una adorable _pezuña de camello_ que fue acariciada por su vello púbico de color rubio oscuro cuando finalmente se enterró entre sus nalgas por completo.

— P- papi… papi, ¡ahh! ¡Se me mete hasta la barriga!

— Por fin… —toda su polla estaba atrapada hasta la base dentro de su precioso pequeño y sus huevos se sacudieron en celebración. La presión era demasiada y no podía moverse, Víctor lo apretujaba con tanto vigor como si se tratara de un anillo anti corridas, pero en cambio le fue inevitable inaugurar las entrañas del albino con un glorioso chorro de semen, mordiéndose el labio mientras el sudor le bañaba su espalda arqueada— ¡Mmhg!

— ¡Aahh! —el niño se sacudió conmocionado, con los ojos muy abiertos por tener algo tan grande y caliente adentro, chorreando y palpitando tan rápido como iban sus propios latidos.

Yuratchka resoplaba como un toro recuperándose del orgasmo que no pudo evitar y sin esperar a volver a endurecerse retrocedió para después empujar lentamente, provocando que su esperma se derramara por los bordes del ano de Víctor. A medida que recuperaba la erección y era más fácil deslizarse entre la carne prohibida del niño el rubio comenzó a moverse con más confianza jadeando ronco, haciendo ruidos de chapoteo al chocar cada vez contra el prieto trasero del menor.

A Víctor le ardía respirar, la tormentosa sensación de tener algo enorme cavando dentro de él lo mareaba y sus pulmones se hinchaban más de lo que sus costillas se lo permitían, causando que el pecho le doliera y su corazón pareciera a punto de salir disparado. Su cuerpo infantil botaba de adelante para atrás cada vez que las caderas de Yura lo golpeaban y esa polla se hundía más allá de lo que su cerebro podía asimilar.

Apenas distinguía a su padre encima de él apretando los dientes por el placer, con sus mechones dorados ligeramente largos cayéndole en la cara y mojándose con su sudor. Los movimientos sobre la cama se hicieron más precipitados y la polla de Yuratchka le levantó la mitad del cuerpo en el aire, haciéndolo gritar asustado mientras se orinaba encima.

— Dios, cómo me encanta… ¡sí, umm!

Se derramó tan profundo que el niño pudo notar el semen caliente nadando en su barriga. Sus caderas vibraron contra las nalguitas de Víctor, expirando largos suspiros para recuperarse del golpe del orgasmo y luego echó las piernas del menor hacia un lado sin salir de él, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que su locura fuese satisfecha. Acarició el costado del albino con suavidad mientras lo llamaba intentando calmarlo.

— N- no… no te muevas más. ¡Me escuece! Sácalo…

— Tranquilo, ahh… vas a acostumbrarte, te lo prometo. —se echó sobre su hijo sin aplastarlo y buscó sus labios para besarlo pausadamente, a lo que Víctor se aferró a su cuello con pánico, notando que la polla en su interior volvía a engordar y empezaba a embestirlo nuevamente.

Tras su última corrida finalmente salió de la entrada irritada de Víctor que expulsó su semen a chorros arruinando las cobijas de pokemon, y de inmediato tuvo que llevarlo rápidamente al baño ya que la sensación de tener el canal tan abierto le provocó náuseas al pequeño y terminó echando el estómago dentro del inodoro. Además, quedó tan dolorido que Yura tuvo que moler la mitad de uno de los somníferos de su esposa para dárselo con leche y que Víctor pudiera dormir.

Le hizo compañía toda la noche, pero al amanecer un llanto infantil lo despertó y Víctor no se encontraba en la cama a su lado. El rubio se levantó a toda prisa en dirección al baño, donde los gemidos lastimosos del niño se hacían más audibles.

— ¡Víctor! ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Papi…! ¡PAPI, ME DUELE! ¡NO PUEDO! —su hijo temblaba con el rostro colorado y bañado en lágrimas, sentado sobre el inodoro tratando de evacuar. Pujar le resultaba insufrible y el lento descenso de sus heces le rasgaba por dentro.

— A ver, tranquilízate. Ya no llores, solo empuja despacito. —Yuratchka lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo.

— ¡NO! Me duele hacerlo… me duele mucho. ¡Haz que salga ya, papi! ¡UAAAHH!

Yuratchka no conseguía calmarlo y si el pequeño seguía llorando de esa forma despertaría a Anastasia que ya no debía tardar en salir de los efectos de su somnífero, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir por el irrigador nasal que tenía escondido en el cajón del escritorio de su despacho. Volvió con el menor, colocó la punta dentro de su fosa nasal que chorreaba mocos por el llanto y presionó, haciendo que Víctor aspirara la droga diluida que guardaba en el frasquito. Trató de que no fuera mucha dosis, la suficiente como para aliviar el dolor del niño y que su recto se destensara.

En unos minutos el albino dejó de llorar y pasó a verse medio perdido y tambaleante. Yura lo sujetó frotándole su delgada espalda y no pasó mucho tiempo para que las heces aterrizaran con un sonoro chapoteo, completamente cubiertas de sangre. Aprovechó el estado semi inconsciente de Víctor para lavarle el canal antes de aplicarle un ungüento, lo vistió y lo llevó de vuelta a dormir. Justo terminaba de frotar las sábanas manchadas con un paño húmedo cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y los pasos descalzos de su mujer saliendo de la habitación principal.

Se la encontró en la cocina mientras ella le untaba mermelada a una rebanada de pan integral, y junto al frasco abierto descansaba una copa de vino blanco como acompañamiento para el desayuno. Yuratchka se tomó un segundo para apreciar las curvas de su esposa que se acentuaban con la bata de seda color marfil que se ajustaba en su cintura estrecha, y la forma del culo apenas se le veía bajo la larga melena plateada que casi se lo cubría por completo. Ella se dio vuelta mirándolo con sus ojos de un azul profundo, diferentes a los de Víctor que eran turquesas.

La bata de Anastasia estaba entreabierta, dejando a la vista un camino de piel nívea en medio de su torso y se apreciaba la curva sensual de sus pechos. Cualquiera con pene envidiaría a muerte al rubio por tener una mujer de veintiocho años que lucía como una súper modelo en su mejor etapa, pero a Yura ya no le provocaba ni una pizca de deseo, para él era como si Anastasia tuviera un repelente en la vagina. Hace ya dos años que no follaban, ni siquiera para que Yuratchka desahogara las ganas que le tenía a su hijo, y ahora que finalmente podía poseerlo no la necesitaba en absoluto.

— ¿Qué tal tu amante?

— ¿Qué dices?

Ella tomó de su copa sin ninguna reacción a pesar de sus palabras. El rubio siguió la dirección de sus ojos azules y se miró el pecho que quedaba expuesto por su camisa mal abrochada con un solo botón, en sus pectorales podían apreciarse unas delgadas marcas rojizas que claramente se trataban de rasguños. El corazón se le aceleró al pensar que Anastasia sabía lo que hizo con su hijo, pero recuperó la calma enseguida; ella sabía que la engañaba, pero no con quién. Si lo supiera estaría hecha una furia.

— No todas las noches uso pastillas para dormir, ¿sabes? Tengo otros métodos. —dijo la mujer, alzando su copa para dejarle claro que el alcohol también tenía un buen efecto somnífero— Así que cuando no estoy noqueada como tú crees me doy cuenta que te levantas y escucho la puerta de la entrada cuando sales. No soy tonta, sé que si no follas conmigo lo estás haciendo con alguien más.

— ¿Y? No parece que te importe mucho.

La verdad es que en esas salidas nocturnas a la única persona que iba a ver era la que le vendía su droga nasal, sufría de migrañas potentes y esa _medicina_ era lo único que lo aliviaba rápidamente. Solo una vez se desvió para buscar una prostituta pero se sintió igual de insípido que cuando se cogía a su mujer, a pesar de que la chica que le dio el servicio en un callejón era una dulzura estrecha con dudosa mayoría de edad. Así que no lo volvió a intentar, se había convencido de que su cuerpo solo respondía con Víctor.

— En realidad no, no me importa. Solo espero que no andes dejando bastarditos antinaturales por ahí. —atacó la albina con una mirada afilada— Pero como mi marido me debes algo que todavía quiero.

— ¿Más dinero? Si soy yo el que te mantiene y te paga los caprichitos. —bufó él.

— No. Quiero un hijo, uno normal.

Yuratchka arrugó el ceño, molesto por la forma que tenía su esposa de referirse a Víctor. Además, sabía bien que no se trataba de un deseo maternal por parte de Anastasia, ella solo quería un bebé con el cual presumir ante las harpías con las que se juntaba y que la habían convertido en una de ellas. Sin embargo se lo pensó, sería una buena forma de quitársela de encima definitivamente y que ya no atormentara a su hijo, él era lo único que le importaba.

— De acuerdo, pero una vez que te preñe no volverás a molestar a Víctor. No usarás esa lengua venenosa para hablar de él, ¿entendiste?

Como respuesta ella dejó a un lado su copa y el pan a medio comer y aflojó el nudo de su bata que no tardó en abrirse de par en par como un telón, descubriendo su impactante desnudez que no le movió ni un pelo a Yuratchka. Fue hacia la albina y la agarró duramente del pelo haciéndola chillar, empujó para que ella cayera de rodillas y se bajó el pantalón poniéndole su polla flácida en la cara.

— Sin embargo, tendrás que esforzarte para que mi esperma quiera fecundarte.

La mujer apretó los dientes mirándolo con odio y abrió la boca para meterse el miembro ajeno. Comenzó haciéndole una mamada normal, aunque apretaba con sus labios más fuerte de lo necesario como venganza, sin embargo el rubio la tomó por sorpresa cuando se la hundió hasta la garganta en una embestida tan brutal que la hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el gabinete de las ollas. Él se agarró con ambas manos de la encimera para impulsarse y fornicar la boca de Anastasia, concentrándose en lo único que le servía para ponerse a tono: cerrar los ojos y pensar en Víctor, recordando la delicia de resbalar dentro de sus músculos vírgenes.

La de ojos azules tosió casi ahogándose cuando Yura sacó su polla con la misma violencia con la que estuvo embistiendo, ostentando una erección firme que chorreaba la saliva de su esposa.

— ¡Argh! ¡Eres un…! —ni terminó de maldecir mientras se sobaba la garganta cuando su marido la levantó por el brazo y le dio vuelta, haciéndola tumbar el torso sobre la encimera. Yura le levantó la bata dejándole el culo al aire y le enterró los dedos en las nalgas que rápidamente enrojecieron por la presión, se las separó y de una certera estocada profanó su olvidado coño— ¡AAHH, AAGH!

El rubio de ojos verdes le puso una mano en la boca para no oírla y que le arruinara la erección. La folló a la fuerza sin compasión alguna, centrándose únicamente en el color albuginoso de sus cabellos que le recordaba a su dulce Víctor.


End file.
